Henry McCoy
Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, also known as Beast, is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and dexterity. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Henry was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard University at age 15. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day, he was approached by the Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme and Moira MacTaggert, during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidentally exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more bestial appearance with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding their stealth jet of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the code-name "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Sebastian Shaw from starting WWIII between the US and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel with Hank using his enhanced agility and strength to keep up with Azazel’s teleportation. However Azazel managed to get the better of him and was prepared to stab him when he was stopped by Mystique who had shapeshifted into Shaw. Taking advantage of this Hank managed to subdue Azazel with a strong blow to the chest, knocking him unconscious. Eventually Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and kill Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. X-Men: Days of Future Past After the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962, Hank became a teacher at the X-Mansion. However, Xavier's school shut down in the late 1960's when most of the faculty and students, such as Havok were drafted to fight in Vietnam. During those events, Hank also created a serum in order to control his beast form while Xavier used it to help him walk again with the side effect of stopping his powers all together. Original Timeline X2: X-Men United At some point, Hank left the school and was recruited in the government. As an expert of the Mutant Affair, Dr. Hank McCoy appears in a TV show along with "Mr. Shaw", debating on the necessity of registration for the mutant citizens. McCoy declares that a registration act is not a possible solution and defends the rights of the mutants, as well as proposing a peaceful way of cohabitation between mutants and humans. X-Men: The Last Stand Hank is now the Secretary of Mutant Affairs in the U.S. Government. When Magneto and Callisto join forces and attack the truck in which Mystique was held prisoner, McCoy becomes acknowledged of the existence of a "cure" for mutants developed by Worthington Industries' Dr. Kavita Rao. He visits the facility and meets Jimmy, a mutant whose DNA is the fount of the cure. Later, he comes back to his old school, Xavier's Mansion, to warn his ex teammates about the threat that the cure represents. Dr. McCoy says he could understand why some mutants would want to be free of persecution, citing his lingering desire to be normal. Once the weaponization is made without his knowledge, McCoy resigns from his position in the government and returns to Xavier's mansion, where he feels he should be due to his principles. When Professor Xavier is killed by the Phoenix, Beast attends his former mentor's funeral. He is then contacted by Wolverine, who has discovered that Magneto is heading to Alcatraz Island to kill Jimmy and destroy the cure. Beast joins the team and participates in the battle at Alcatraz, donning his old uniform and commenting on how it feels smaller than before. During the fight, he seems to revert to a more primal state, often roaring as well as defeating his opponents with a savage fighting style. While Wolverine is acting as a distraction, Beast ultimately injects Magneto with the cure, so rendering him powerless. After the battle, McCoy is appointed by the President as the United States ambassador to the United Nations. Death In 2015, Hank was dragged from his home and murdered by an angry mob of Human Majority protesters outside his home in upstate New York. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine arrived in 1973, he drove to the decrepit school that has been shut down. He knocks on the door anyway and a human looking Hank opens to answer the door. Hank asks Logan to leave but he refused and gets in. He tells Hank that they will be good friends in the future and punches him in the face. Hank was provoked by Logan's arrogance and transformed into his mutant form. When Logan starts to look for the professor, a transformed Hank attacks him, fighting him until Charles intervened and stops the fight. After the rough encounter with Beast, Logan then tells them both that he's sent the future by Charles, which they obviously don’t believe. Logan explains what happens in the future but Xavier simply laughs until Logan then tells Charles something that Charles tells Wolverine years in the future. How Charles powers manifested at an age of 9 and how he thought he had gone mad. But at the age of twelve he understood that the voices in his head actually came from the minds of the people around him. This makes Charles wonder if Logan might be telling the truth, as how Charles discovering his powers was something no one else knew at the time, but still says he's busy and walks away. After Xavier explained his personal dilemma to Logan, causing Hank to state that "there is no professor", Wolverine asks Beast how Charles can still walk and he answers that the serum he used to control his powers could be modified to fix Charles's spine. But it had the side-effect of changing Charles' DNA in a way that sapped him of his powers. Charles had misused the serum over the years to shut out the voices in his head. Charles changes his mind, however, and reluctantly agrees to help Logan. Logan then says that they will need Magneto as well. Learning that they would need Charles and Erik's help, Charles reveals that Erik is held prisoner beneath the Pentagon in a concrete and plastic prison for being involved in the assassination on John F. Kennedy. Wolverine knows someone that could help with breaking out Magneto. After Xavier was finally convinced to assist Logan in freeing Magneto, the trio picked up Quicksilver, a mutant with the power of super speed that says that he is willing to help and join them. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, and Hank take a tour of the Pentagon, acting as tourists, but Charles and Wolverine sneak away as Hank shuts down the cameras. Hank continued to act as a tourist while the other three infiltrated the lower floors. Hank assisted them with rescuing Magneto, by fiddling around with the Pentagon's security systems, and activated a fire alarm throughout the building. Soon afterward, the group would go to Paris to prevent Mystique from assassinating the Sentinels' creator, Bolivar Trask. As Hank piloted the group's jet on a flight to the Paris Peace Accords, Charles and Erik engaged in a brief fight that almost resulted in Erik's anger and fury almost crashing the plane, but he eventually calms his mind and they get safely to Paris. When the group reached the summit, Bolivar Trask was giving a presentation on the Sentinels when he identified Mystique, who was disguised as a South Vietnamese general. Erik was able to save Trask, and paralyzed William Stryker with taser darts. Magneto understands that Mystique could be a danger to all mutants and he tries to kill her with the gun. Deciding that the dark future could be prevented if Raven were simply killed, Erik shot at her, but doesn't succeeds though as Mystique jumps out the window. Although he manages to bend the bullet so that it hits her in the leg and wounds her. Shrugging off Charles, Erik chases after Mystique by gliding to the front of the building in the presence of a large crowd, dragging Raven towards him, removing the bullet and preparing to throw it into her head and kill her, but he is attacked by an enraged Hank, who mutated himself, and stopped Erik from doing so, while Mystique escapes. Almost being drowned by Hank in a fountain, Erik manipulates several metal artworks, restraining Beast for the public to see. But when the police arrive the mutants are forced to scatter. Returning to the X-Mansion without Erik, who had gone on the run, Charles resolves his issues and chooses to not suppress his powers any longer. Xavier is accompanied by Logan and Hank as he uses Cerebro to locate Raven, and he finds Mystique in an airport and uses the people around her to talk to her, trying to convince her to come to her senses, but to no avail, she refuses to listen. Charles does, however, learn that she is going to Washington D.C. Hank had been monitoring the channels and found out that that's where the Sentinels will be revealed, which is where Raven attempts to kill Trask again. Hank says that there still might not help whatever they do. Hank briefly addressed the prospect that the future could not be changed saying that time is unchangeable. That it's like a river and a pebble; throw a pebble into the water and the water will just go around it. But Charles doesn't believe in that. They take the jet to D.C. and on the way there Logan makes Charles promise that no matter how it goes he will still bring together the X-Men in the future. The trio make it to DC, where Trask is preparing to present his creations. Raven disguises herself as a Secret Service agent, waiting to strike, but it once again foiled by Charles, who speaks to through telepathy, pleading with her to consider her choices. As the Sentinels activate, a still-disguised Raven joins the cabinet, Trask, and President Nixon in a bunker inside the White House. Unknown to them, Magneto had taken control of the Sentinels, as Magneto places an entire stadium around the building, placing seven of the Sentinels as guards and ordering a lone one to preoccupy Wolverine and Hank. Beast asks Wolverine if he makes it in the future and Wolverine says no, but he also states that they can change that. They get assaulted by a Sentinel and Beast says he got it. Hank defeats one, tearing out its fuel lines, and is thrown into the wreckage of a car by another. As another Sentinel approaches him, Hank injects a pocketful of the mutation-suppressing drug, altering his appearance, making the Sentinel ignore him. Using the serum, Hank managed to avoid being detected by a Sentinel and encouraged Charles with persuading Raven from killing Trask and showing the humans a better future. Following the apparent "malfunctioning" of the Sentinels, Trask was placed in prison while society began to think more positively about mutants, thus changing the future. X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983 ten years after the events in Washington D.C Hank and Charles reopened Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters taking in students such as Jean Grey and Jubilation Lee. When Alex brings his younger brother Scott to the school to help control his newfound powers he meets up with Hank who takes him to the Professor. After seeing Scott's abilities first hand Charles accepts Scott to the school. One night during an earthquake that affects half of the planet Jean has a nightmare. As Charles tends to Jean, Hank keeps the rest of the students outside the room. Later the two decide to use Cerebro to locate the source of the earthquake where Charles finds Moira at the center of it. Knowing Moira will have answers Charles leaves with Alex to D.C. Hank later helps Scott by making special sunglasses out of Ruby Quartz that allow him to see without risk of his powers activating. Sometime later Raven arrives at the mansion with a young mutant named Kurt Wagner. As he shows Raven around and tells her about his ideas to reestablish the X-Men, Raven reveals to him that she is there because Erik has resurfaced much to Hanks dismay. When Charles and Alex return to the school along with Moira the group heads to Cerebro to locate Erik. However, Apocalypse manages to take over Charles' mind and by extension Cerebro and uses him to disarms the worlds military. Under Charles' orders, Alex proceeds to destroy Cerebro in order to stop Apocalypse. However, as they exit, Apocalypse and his Horsemen capture Charles. Alex attempts to stop them and fires a blast, which misses and hits the X-Jets engine causing an explosion in the mansion that kill Alex immediately. However, Hank and the others along with the rest of the students are saved by Quicksilver. However Hank along with Raven, Moira, and Peter are captured by William Stryker and taken to Alkali Lake to be interrogated. While imprisoned they hear Charles physic message to the entire world.They are then rescued by Scott, Kurt and Jean (with some unexpected assistance from Logan who had been captured and put through the Adamantium bonding process). Grabbing a plane from the base the group flies to Cairo, Egypt to stop Apocalypse and save Xavier. Arriving, Raven and Peter go to Magneto to stop him from disrupting the Earth's magnetic field which will kill millions while Hank, Jean, and Scott hold off the Horsemen while Kurt goes to save Xavier. Hank takes on Psylocke and manages to hold his own until Kurt having saved Xavier retrieves him and the others. As the group tries to flee their plane is attacked by Angel and Psylocke however Kurt manages to teleport everyone to safety while Angel is killed and Psylocke is knocked unconscious. As Apocalypse searches for Xavier, Raven and Peter try to stop him but are beaten and nearly killed until Xavier decides to use his new psychic link to Apocalypse from when he attempted to take over his body to take on Apocalypse while Hank gets Peter and Raven to safety. They are assisted by Magneto who has had a change of heart thanks to Raven, but are still no match for Apocalypse until Jean unleashes the power of the Phoenix and with help from Storm, Apocalypse is killed. After this, Hank and Raven become the new field commanders of the X-Men, consisting of Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Jean, and Quicksilver and begin training them for the battles ahead. Deadpool While he doesn't appear, Deadpool mentions Beast, jokingly asking Colossus to tell him to quit pooping on his lawn. ''Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool While Wade is at the X-Mansion, he is frustrated with the fact that the rest of X-Men do not appear for financial reasons, unaware that that Professor X, Cyclops, Quicksilver and Beast are in the in the room next to him teaching a class. Hank quietly shuts the door to avoid Wade seeing them. ''X-Men: Dark Phoenix In the year of 1992 nearly ten years after the X-Men’s defeat of Apocalypse, the team had been bearded as national heroes and icone much to Charles Xavier’s pride and unfortunately his ego as Xavier had been pushing the team to take on more and more risky missions. Hank and Raven reconciled their feelings for each other during this time and finally entered a romantic relationship and became the co leaders of the X-Men field team. When the Space Shuttle Endeavor was in danger of being struck by a solar flare Hank and the rest of the X-Men were sent into space to rescue them. As the solar flare grew near Hank began the timer of how much time they had before it struck. While Nightcrawler and Quicksilver managed to save the majority of the crew one of them revealed that their captain had been left behind. Xavier much to Ravens chagrin insistsed they go go back and rescue him. Despite the team having little to no time to extract him before the flare hit. Charles told Raven that Jean would hold and shield the Shuttle while Nightcrawler would teleport them into rescue the captain. In the end while Nightcrawler was able to rescue the captain He was unable to get to Jean in time and to the horror of Hank and the others were forced to watch as Jean was struck by the flare. However in a case of seemingly miraculous fortunate Jean managed to absorb the flare and survived. Returning to the X-Men with praise from Xavier and the students Hank did a medical examination of Jean at Charles behest where he found that not only was aJean seemingly perfectly fine but that her power levels were “off the charts” and that whatever happened in space had apparently made her stronger. Later while the the others celebrated at a party outside the mansion Raven and Hank discussed moving on from the X-Men. Hank was reluctant pointing out that they were making the world a better place as X-Men but Raven told them that now was the time that they indulge themselves to live in it and enjoy it and that the X-Men were no longer about them but Charles instead. Their discussion was interrupted when Jean suffered an apparent nervous break down and unleashed a wave of energy that sent several students back before passing out. Hank, Raven, and Charles went to Cerebro to find the root of Jeans problems as her mind proved to powerful for Xavier to enter on his own. Inside Jeans mind Hank and Raven discovered that Xavier had placed mental barriers in Jean‘s mind that we’re being broken down by an unknown force inside her. Through this they discovered that Charles had lied to Jean about her parents. When Jean suddenly awoke she managed to eject Xavier from her mind critically injuring him despite Hank pushing Cerebro to its maximum power. In the medical bay Charles revealed that Jean was changing. Scott then ran in and told them that Jean had left. Hank and the team pursued Jean and tracked her down to her childhood home of Red Hook, New York where her once thought deceased father lived. Arriving The team attempted to talk Jean down but this however failed when Jean ended up attacking policeman that had come to investigate the scene resulting in a battle between Jean and the X-Men. When Jean proved to powerful Hank attempted to subdue with a weapon he had made but Charles telepathically restrained him as Raven attempted to talk Jean down. Wanting to give his sister a chance at bring Jean back to her normal self. However tragically the opposite effect was achieved as Jean lost control and accidentally impaled Raven on a piece of wood fatally injuring her. Hank ran to Raven and attempted to try and tend to her wounds. As she died Raven told Hank that she loved him before passing away. Jean horrified by what she done fled the scene. Returning to the X-Mansion a funeral service was held for Raven. After the service Charles found Hank in the kitchen. As Charles recounted fond childhood memories with Raven, Hank told Charles that Raven's death was his fault. Charles, however, insisted that his memory blocks on Jean's mind were what was best for her. Hank, angered that Charles would not admit that he was wrong, told Charles about Raven's plans for them to leave the X-Men and that Charles himself was more of a danger to the students than the world ever was. Angered, in mourning, and wanting vengeance for Raven's death, Hank went to Genosha: The new home of Erik and safe haven for mutants that Jean had visited the other day and had also attacked as well. Hank revealed to Erik that Jean had killed Raven and the two decided to work together to kill Jean in order to avenge Raven and end the threat she posed. That night, Erik and Hank bonded over their shared love for Raven as both had a romantic connection with her. When one of Erik’s mutants Selene discovered that Jean was in New York City. Traveling there, Hank, Erik, and Erik’s Brotherhood of Mutants we’re stopped by Charles and the remaining X-Men who were determined to protect Jean. A fight soon broke out between the two sides where Scott and Hank fought each other. Hank managed to gain the upper hand but was subdued when Xavier used his powers to freeze him. Soon after the Mutant Control Unit arrived and outfitted all the mutants with Mutant Inhibitor Collars and proceeded to take them into custody. On the train towards a containment facility where they would be imprisoned Charles finally admitted to Hank his fault in Jean's actions but insisted that a powerful force had taken over Jean and was corrupting her and that alien beings known as the D'Bari planned on taking Jean and using her for their own gains. When Erik showed complete apathy to Jean's fate, Scott reminds both Hank and Erik that what they planned on doing to Jean was not what Raven would want. Scott words noticeably touched Hank and when the D’Bari arrived for Jean; Hank stood by the X-Men again declaring that he would protect Jean just like Raven would want. During the battle Hank fought off numerous D’Bari with the others until He was easily beaten into submission by Vuk the leader of the D’Bari. Fortunately Jean finally awakened having gained almost complete control of her powers. Using the, Jean obliterated the remains of the D’Bari including Vuk who Jean personally killed by overloading her with the Phoenix Force. In the aftermath Jean left earth to roam the stars. Hank became the new dean of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters now renamed the Jean Greys School For Gifted Youngsters as Charles still filled with guilt about his role in Jeans transformation and Ravens death found himself unable to lead the X-Men anymore. X-Men: Days of Future Past As Wolverine walks down the hallway of the school, he sees Hank, who greets him, reminding him that he has a class to teach. With Charles returning Hank presumably stepped down as the dean. Character traits Original Timeline Hank is a brilliant scientist and researcher. One of the earliest recruits to the X-Men, Hank proved invaluable both on the field of battle, and in the laboratory, where his vast intelligence and insight into mutant genetics quickly distinguished him from the rest of the team. Hank took the name of "Beast" after the nickname he'd gained during his college football years. Despite his surprising strength, agility and talent as a fighter, he prefers his refined intellect to his brutish fists when attacking a problem. As a talented negotiator and diplomat, Hank is the first known mutant to hold a position in the United States government, with the Department of Mutant Affairs. As an adviser to the President, Hank does his best to ensure the government's mutant policies are as informed and fair as possible. He is at once embarrassed by and defensive of his mutant nature, but he believes humans and mutants are capable of living together in peace, and will fight to preserve that vision. In his youth, Hank was initially ashamed of his mutant heritage, as he tried to hide his abilities, out of fear that others would judge him, even going as far as to create a cure that would strip him of his mutant appearance. Eventually with the help of Charles Xavier, he learned to accept his mutant nature and became a very important figure in the mutant world. New Timeline Despite the fact that his kind has been treated unfairly by non-mutants (humans), Hank is moral and honorable, having never wavered into the darker side, unlike Magneto and Shaw that human society have created, Hank is also brave and selfless, willing to sacrifice his own life for the protection of his friends and family. Hank is very polite and respectful unless he is aggravated; becoming very aggressive and violent. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Beast is a very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, dexterity, jumping, leaping, immunity, longevity, retractable razor-sharp claws and teeth, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Beast possesses far more strength then a normal human. Able to leap dozens of feet through the air and able to overpower and man handle numerous individuals at the same time and throw them extreme distances with ease with one arm. Beast possesses enough strength to destroy the original Sentinels with some effort. **'Superhuman Speed:' Beast possesses far more speed then a normal human. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances. Even before his second mutation, he was capable of running around the entire X-Mansion in seconds. **'Superhuman Agility:' Beast possesses far more agility then a normal human, able to easy swing and flip around on cross beams, chandlers and poles with ease. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Beast possesses far more endurance then a normal human. **'Superhuman Dexterity:' Beast possesses far more dexterity then a normal human. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Beast can jump much higher than a normal human; he can jump more than 15 feet off the ground. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Beast can leap much further than a normal human; he can leap 25 feet in a single bound. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Beast is immune to diseases, illnesses and drugs, as notable when he encounters Wolverine as a young adult; Wolverine notes that even in his human form he is still very strong, implying that Beast's body is significantly resistant to his own serum. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Beast ages far slower than a normal human. **'Razor-Sharp Teeth:' Beast possesses razor-sharp teeth, they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, stone and metal. **'Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws:' Beast possesses five retractable razor-sharp claws on each of his hands and feet, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, stone and metal. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Hank is highly intelligent, as he was the one who designed the Blackbird, the X-Jet and the X-Men uniforms for his team; as Hank is on of the most, if not the most intelligent member of the X-Men. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Beast is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; his combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes Beast a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Expert Pilot:' Hank is capable of flying most aircrafts; such as the Blackbird, a war plane and the X-Jet. Equipment *'X-Man uniform:' Hank wears a protective suit, when he is out on the field in battle. Relationships Original Timeline *Human Majority Protesters - Killers. *X-Men **Storm - Friend and ally. **Professor X - Friend and ally. **Wolverine - Ally. **Peter Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate. **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate. **Kitty Pryde - Teammate. New Timeline *X-Men **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend, mentor and team leader. **Alex Summers/Havok - Friend and teammate; deceased. **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Friend and teammate; deceased. **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and teammate. **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and teammate. **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend and teammate. **Logan/Wolverine - Teammate. **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Teammate and love interest. **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Teacher turned enemy. *Hellfire Club **Azazel - Enemy; deceased. **Sebastian Shaw - Enemy; deceased. Behind the scenes *Beast was supposed to appear in the first ''X-Men movie, but the character was cut due to problems with make-up. *Beast was supposed to be one of the protagonists in X2: X-Men United, but Bryan Singer thought that there were too many characters and cut him. *Broadway actor Benjamin Walker was previously cast as Beast. He turned down the role to star in the Broadway musical Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson. *Lucas Till (Alex Summers aka Havok) was cast to play Beast, but decided not to because of the amount of time for makeup. *Grammer was going to return as the elder Beast in Days of Future Past, but had to decline due to scheduling conflicts with Transformers: Age of Extinction. However, he did film a cameo during post production.http://www.movieweb.com/news/x-men-days-of-future-past-secret-cameo-revealed Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (5 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' - Nicholas Hoult ***Original Timeline (3 films) ****''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Steve Bacic ****''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Kelsey Grammer *****New Timeline (4 films) ******''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer ******''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Nicholas Hoult ******''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' - Nicholas Hoult ******''Deadpool'' (Mentioned only) ******''Deadpool 2'' - Nicholas Hoult Trivia *In the X2: X-Men United novelization, when Professor X attacked the mutants under the influence of Jason Stryker, the psychic attack started the second mutation of Beast, explaning why, from the human appearance in X2: X-Men United, he had his furry appearance in X-Men: The Last Stand. In a deleted scene of X2: X-Men United his mutation is similarly triggered by Dark Cerebro. *In both a deleted scene of X-Men: The Last Stand and this film's novelization, Beast joins his teammates at the school as a teacher. *Also, in First Class, when Henry attempts to inject Raven with his serum, a bowl of Twinkies is visible. This is a subtle nod to his comic book counterpart, whose favorite food is Twinkies. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, as he witnesses the destruction of the Golden Gate Bridge before he arrives to confront the Brotherhood with the other X-Men, Beast utters "Oh, my stars and garters", his classic catchphrase from the comics. Gallery Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''X-Men: First Class'' Hoult McCoy.jpg|Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy 524704-x_men_first_class_beast_1.jpg|Hank McCoy; Brilliant Scientist 30446704_.jpg|Hank is astonished to learn there are more people like him landscape_medium.jpg|Hank demonstrating his powers Xmenbeast.jpg|Hank with Raven Darkholme tumblr_ln3jndksGO1qa2vvxo1_500.jpg|Hank finally feels accepted x-men-first-class-character-trailer-1-beast-hd-720p.jpg|Hank becomes obsessed with his cure x-men-the-first-class-beast-hank-mccoy2.png|An exhasperated Hank takes the cure X-Men-First-Class-Trailer-26-Beast-Transformation.jpg|Hank's "cure" further mutates him Beast1-XMFC.png|Hank reveals his new form Beast3-XMFC.png Beast4-XMFC.png Beast5-XMFC.png|With his new appearance, Hank earns the nickname "Beast" Beast6-XMFC.png Beast2-XMFC.png Beast7-XMFC.png Beast8-XMFC.png|Hank piloting the Blackbird Beast9-XMFC.png Beast10-XMFC.png Beast11-XMFC.png Beast12-XMFC.png AzazelVsBeast2-XMFC.png|Hank pinned by Azazel Beast13-XMFC.png Promotion Beast nick hoult.png|Promotional image First Class Beast.jpg|Promotional image 5982247086_b5a1a52f93.jpg|Promotional image 5981685545_d69b2f2f1f.jpg|Promotional image 5982247048_6c8aedd8f2.jpg|Promotional image 5981685689 6b0416a029.jpg|Promotional image beast-profile03.jpg|Promotional image Beast First Class Poster.jpg|Poster Hannkimage.jpg|Hank McCoy Promotional Image beast2.jpg Hank-McCoy-hank-mccoy-beast-28940422-640-427.jpg BeastPromo1-XMFC.jpg BeastPromo2-XMFC.jpg BeastPromo3-XMFC.jpg BeastPromo4-XMFC.jpg BeastPromo5-XMFC.jpg BeastPromo6-XMFC.jpg Beast X-Men First Class.jpg|Beast flying a jet (frame not shown in the film) Fcbeast.jpg|Hank misinterprets Erik's empathy for mockery (frame not shown in film) 'Original Timeline' ''X2: X-Men United'' x2_008.jpg|Steve Bacic's cameo as Hank McCoy ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' beast-x-men.jpeg|Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy. x-men-beast-hangs.jpg|Beast lounging in his study. 2006_x_men_3_034.jpg|Hank as the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. beast.jpg|Hank learns there is a new "Cure". X-Men3250106.jpg|Hank reunites with his old friend Charles Xavier. Beastx3.jpg|Hank having rejoined the X-Men. thegood_71724.jpg|Beast in battle. 6a00d8341c801b53ef00e54f56d9aa8833-800wi.jpg|Beast teams up with Wolverine. Beast x3.jpg|Promotional image. Beast_X3.png|Promotional image. Beast5.png|Promotional image. grammer beast.jpg|Promotional image. Imagebeastx3.jpg|Promotional image. Beastlaststandimage.jpg imagelaststandbeast.jpg|Promotional Image. charposter-beast.jpg|Poster. 'New Timeline' ''X-Men: Days of Future Past 1973'' Hank, Charles and Logan.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan DoFP.jpg Beast DoFP 02.jpg 10360477 796969537000171 8974192472392359506 n.jpg 10421434 796969583666833 8718057155302132459 n.jpg 10245493 796969043666887 4482908281317149571 n.jpg 224924 796969697000155 7547117521974306021 n.jpg 10334323 796969563666835 6488171291359565844 n.jpg 10294345 796969470333511 2063017619420202576 n.jpg 1380441 796968947000230 8114799097797348093 n.jpg 10301942 796968550333603 9005981785015833242 n.jpg Logan, Hank and Erik.jpg Beast_Days_of_Future_Past.jpg-large.jpeg|Beast's new look. empirebeast.jpg|Beast on the cover of Empire. Beast - Past.png Beast 01.png|Promotional Image. 29487902828040.jpg Wolverine_Days of FUture Past.jpg|Nicholas Hoult and Hugh Jackman on set. 036il.jpg 030nca.jpg 001tmu.jpg BeastMagneto-XMDoFP.jpg Storm-Beast-XMENDOFP.jpg oQtNENL.jpg|Concept art for Beast in X-Men: Days of Future Past. 10308833_781802898516835_1698954033891092976_n.jpg Tumblr ndmb5kdJeD1tx1xwgo10 1280.jpg S4.jpg FZasDH.png 660885 01 44 59 00046-1024x427.jpg ''X-Men Apocalypse'' Beast transparent background by ruan2br-da2qkgy-1-.png Nicholas-Hoult-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png Nicholas-Hoult-and-Tye-Sheridan-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-as-Hank-McCoy-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg ''X-Men: Days of Future Past 2023'' hanklives.jpg|Hank, alive and well in the revised timeline. Concept Art tumblr_lmgp8xhEFo1qg8i80o1_500.jpg|Unused Concept Art for the first X-Men Film tumblr_lmgpkcPnuW1qg8i80o1_500.jpg|Unused concept art for the first X-Men film x-men-the-beast-statue-sideshow--895-p.jpg|Cinemaquette based of the unused concept art magneto dirty beast02.jpg|Concept art from X-Men: First Class. Beast_actionPose_AR_103.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Beast_frontView_AR_304.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Videos Video:BEAST_-_X-Men_First_Class_Character_Trailer|Beast Trailer for First Class. References (Earth-616)|Beast}} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:X-Men members Category:Scientists Category:Teachers Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Doctors Category:Secretary of Defense Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased